Reza Madadi vs. Carlo Prater
The first round began. Madadi landed an inside kick and dodged one. The crowd chanted 'Reza'. Madadi got a beautiful double. He was hugging the legs against the cage. Four thirty-five. Prater regained the butterflies. Madadi was all over him. Prater stood eating a knee to the body and a right hand in the ensuing exchange. Four fifteen. Prater landed an inside kick. The crowd chanted 'Reza'. Four minutes. Reza landed a right hand. Prater was backing up a lot. Reza got another double. Prater stood to the clinch eating a knee to the body. Three thirty as Prater broke dodging a huge overhand right haymaker. Reza landed an inside kick. Three fifteen. Reza missed another haymaker. They clinched. Three minutes. Reza kneed the thigh. They broke. Two thirty-five as Prater landed a jab. The crowd chanted 'Reza' some more. Reza landed a good clubbing leg kick there. Two fifteen. Prater missed a one-two. Two minutes. Reza was pressing the pace and setting the pace. Prater landed a jab dodging a right counter. One thirty-five as Prater landed a good body kick to the belly. Reza kneed the body and landed a right hand in close there. Prater landeda n inside kick. One fifteen. Prater stuffed a double and broke kneeing the body and dodging a pair of haymaker hooks. One minute. Reza landed a jab and they clinched. Reza kneed the body and broke eating a right hand. Prater faked a spin. Thirty-five left. Fifteen. Reza blocked a high kick. The first round ended. 10-9 Reza but relatively close. The second round began, both men were eager to come out. Prater landed an inside kick there. Reza missed a big right uppercut coming forward. Reza landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five as Prater stuffed a double to the clinch. Reza kneed the body and Prater broke dodging a flurry. Reza jogged after Prater as he retreated. Four fifteen. They clinched. Reza broke with a short right uppercut. Four minutes. Prater was changing levels a lot. Prater landed an inside kick, Reza caught it and threw in a trip to guard. The crowd loved that little move. Three thirty-five. Prater had the body triangle from the bottom. Three fifteen left. Three minutes as Reza landed a few short right hammerfists. And some more. The ref stood them up. The crowd booed Prater for stalling. Two thirty-five. Reza landed a big right and a right uppercut that rocked Prater momentarily. Two fifteen. Prater stuffed a single but ate a right uppercut as he pulled away. Two minutes as Prater blocked a high kick. The crowd chanted 'Reza'. Reza worked a double and slammed Prater nicely into guard. One thirty-five. Prater had the body triangle from the bottom again. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Reza landed a nice right hand. He pulled out of the guard and landed a left hammerfist. One minute. Reza landed a right hand. Prater reclosed the guard. Reza landed five short rapid right hammerfists. Thirty-five. "Let's go, Carlo." "Stand up!" The ref stood them up. Fifteen as the crowd booed Prater once more. Reza worked a single. The second round ended before he could complete it. The third round began. Carlo looked a bit worried as he came out. He landed an inside kick there. Reza replied with one. Prater landed a body kick and ducked a hard right. Four thirty-five. "Hands up!" Reza landed a good inside kick. Four fifteen. Prater landed an inside kick that half caught Reza's hand. Four minutes. Prater seemed a bit tired now. The crowd clapped rhythmically for Reza. Prater stuffed a double but ate a knee to the body for his troubles. Three thirty-five. Prater landed a hard leg kick. Reza replied to the inside accordingly. Three fifteen. Reza landed a stiff jab to the right eye of Prater. Prater landed a hard leg kick. Three minutes. Reza got a beautiful double and the crowd applauded. Prater regained guard in the ensuing scramble. Two thirty. Prater's corner wanted an armbar. Prater worked lefts from the bottom. Two fifteen. The crowd clapped for Reza rhymthically once more. Two minutes. The ref stood them up once again. Prater landed a jab. He stuffed a double and dodged a right and a left hook after he broke away. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Reza got a single nicely turning the corner. One minute as Reza passed beautifully to side control. Prater shook his head at Reza from the bottom and said something. Maybe to his corner. Prater turtled up defending a guillotine attempt. Thirty-five. They stood and broke away. Fifteen. Prater landed a beautiful flying knee and they clinched. Prater landed a left elbow between the shoulderblades. The third round ended. Reza leaped on the cage grinning. I scored it 30-27 Reza.